


When You're Here, I'm Invincible

by VTsuion



Series: AUs Where No Man Has Gone Before [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Gen, Haikyuu!! Cameos, M/M, Teamwork, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: As the setter and captain of the Enterprise volleyball team, James T. Kirk does everything he can to bring out the best in his players. And when it comes down to the line, he can always rely on his ace, Spock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: AUs Where No Man Has Gone Before [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	When You're Here, I'm Invincible

“Their ace is a Vulcan!” a short boy with bright orange hair exclaimed. “That’s not fair!”

“Be quiet, dumbass, they’ll hear us!” the tall, dark-haired boy beside him said just as loudly, if not louder. “Anyway, just because he’s a Vulcan doesn’t mean he’s any good at volleyball.”

All around them, teams were practicing in preparation for the next round of the tournament. The sound of squeaking shoes echoed around the gymnasium. The two boys stood off to the side, the short one crouching half behind one of the benches that lined the wall as though the other team wouldn’t be able to see him if he was just a little shorter.

On the court in front of them, the setter, a sturdy young man with curled brown hair called for the ball. The Vulcan, tall and lean with pointed ears, angled eyebrows, and perfectly even jet black hair, readied by the net for another toss. The setter tossed the ball into the air and it only seemed to be up for an instant, a fraction of a second, and then the Vulcan slammed it with all of his inhuman strength into the other court.

The smack of the ball against the ground seemed to echo in their ears.

And then the Vulcan landed, his posture perfect and his expression flat as though nothing had happened. The setter greeted him with an easy smile, unperturbed by his sharply dismissive gaze. But there almost seemed to be something humorous in the glance they shared, like a silent joke.

“Next!” the coach called out in an impatient southern accent.

The Vulcan circled around to the back of the line and the manager, a young woman with short blond hair, tossed the ball back to the setter.

It was the job of the setter - and the captain - to bring out the best in their team, and that was what Jim Kirk tried to do.

Nyota Uhura, a slight young woman with sharp eyes to rival the Vulcan, stepped up to the net. Jim flashed her one of the hand signals they’d been working on, feinted forward and tossed the ball back, behind him, in a tight arc.

She spiked the ball over the net and the libero on the other side dove to just barely catch it with his outstretched fist.

The libero, Scotty, bounced the ball back to Jim as Pavel Chekov ran to the front of the line, eager for the toss.

Jim tossed the ball hard and fast and Pavel slammed it down as though he was trying to outmatch the Vulcan’s strength.

Scotty dove again and the ball landed squarely on his forearms.

“Darn it!” Pavel exclaimed with an envious glance at Spock.

The Vulcan merely raised his eyebrows in an unspoken challenge.

“Better luck next time,” Hikaru Sulu said with a grin as he stepped forward, taking Pavel’s place.

Jim gave him a long toss. Hikaru bolted to the other end of the court and jumped just in time to spike the ball at the edge of its arc.

Scotty bounced the ball back over the net as Spock came back around.

Jim grinned and his ace met his eyes with his unflappably steady gaze.

He had a good team, each of his players had their own specialty and he knew how to toss to each of them to bring out their best.

And when it came down to the line, the score tied with one point between victory and defeat, Jim tossed to Spock like his life depended on it.


End file.
